


Morning Light

by abusemesoftly



Series: Dirty Losers [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill and stan get it on., Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mike deserves the best, Mike is a boss, Mike is hot, Party, Sleeping Together, Smoking, Sweetness, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Richie Tozier throws a party and falls for the cute boy with a fanny pack. He isn't ready when the boy falls for him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, here is part two for Burn Slow, from Richie's perspective! Let's get started!

He moved his boney hands to rest on Eddie’s hips and he leaned in kissing him properly. It was their first real kiss and it was perfect, he didn't want to stop until someone knocked on the door. 

“Todd sent me in here, he said there was co-oh...hi.” A party kid looked at the two of them. It was no secret that Richie did drugs, lots of different kinds of drugs. And if this Eddie kid wanted in he was going to have to accept that. He looked to him to see what he would do. 

Eddie leaned in and kissed him again quickly and before Richie could oppose it he pulled away going over to the door. 

“He’s all yours, I'll be out here.” Eddie said smirking and shutting the door behind the two. 

“So, coke?” 

“Yeah man, come on.” Richie brought the kid over and started cutting up little lines. He never said no, never turned anyone down, always going. He didn't tell people that he was to tired to stand without the drugs keeping him awake. He didn't dare whisper that he hadn't actually been to bed in two days now, he thought about it as he bent over the mirror and did the bigger of the lines. 

Pulling away he put his hand up to his nose and paused. The entire world paused with him as he took another deep breath, helping the line go down easier. He moved again finally, and handed the dollar bill to the person next to him as he heard the crowd in the other room go crazy for a song. He thought about the boy waiting for him on the other side of that door, and for the first time he didn't want to offer more to someone. He wanted to cut it short and go find Eddie, pull him close and not let him go. 

After a few lines he put the mirror away and let his hands fall on the person's thighs. 

“Have fun, let’s go!” he said messing up their hair as he hopped off the bed and made his way outside of the room to the main party. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone dancing in a circle, but he couldn't be bothered, he wanted to find his Eddie. 

After he shut the door he headed for the kitchen, making his way through the masses he didn't find him. Feeling distraught he went back to the living room when he spotted him. 

Eddie was dancing to some hip hop song, on top of his coffee table. Shaking his hips, bouncing his ass, bending his back, arms up, dancing. Apparently all that quiet boy needed was some good weed to come out of his shell. 

Turning he saw Richie and smirked as he danced, in the giant room, but somehow it was just for him. 

“He is a good guy.” Beverly came up to him and murmured low enough for just him to hear.

“I know, that's what I'm worried about Bev…” he said and chewed on his lip for a moment before the song changed to a particularly dirty one. 

Groaning Richie turned and kissed Bev quickly before he marched determinedly over to the table where he was dancing. Eddie turned to face Richie just as he was reaching up and grabbing the boy, pulling him back and without giving him warning spun him around and walked him backwards. Eddie could barely keep standing he was walking him so fast until they hit the wall and Richie leaned in close letting his tongue run up the side of his neck. 

“You are so sexy, dancing up there for me.” He said leaning in to kiss him again when there was a loud dull crashing noises, the trash cans. And then someone yelled for him. 

“I swear if Greta is throwing up again,” He started saying as he walked off leaving Eddie where he slumped, “I'm never inviting her to a party ever again!” He yelled the last part and followed the noises. 

It wasn't Greta this time, thankfully. But it was another hour before Richie got done with some kid, Bill he thinks he vaguely remembered his name being. He only knew it at all because it was a friend of Eddie’s, the one that had been invited. Poor kid was falling down, demanding to fight the next “funny clown looking mother fucker" and another tall kid with Jewish curls laughed and recorded the whole thing. For a moment he appreciated the act, but then remembering it was his party he stepped in and had to get the kid up, off camera, and in a bed, the spare bed to be exact, with a trash can, meds, and water next to him he shut the door and went to find Beverly. 

He was stopped first, with a kid who was carrying shots. He smirked, knocking back the drink as he scooted past the kid who spilled half of it down his front. 

“Good sir!” Richie laughed at the name as a gorgeous man came up to him and clapped his back, leaning in close. 

“Do you have a room me and my friend could go?” The dark skinned boy wiggled his eyebrows and Richie looked behind him to see a small, innocent looking girl, with a dress that already looked wrinkled. He smirked and led the boy down to his bedroom. 

Damn.

Grabbing his pipe Richie went outside and lit his bowl. Scarcely a minute had passed before people smelled it and made their way outside. He reluctantly passed it around with a smile. He still hadn't found Eddie, and he wondered if he would go home with his friends. People were already clearing out when the clock struck three. Half an hour later the only ones left standing were the regulars.

He came back inside and immediately bumped into someone, apologizing and looking down to discover he had knocked down the very boy he had been trying to find.

“Were you looking for me?” Eddie asked mimicking his earlier question. 

“Actually…” He laughed getting ready for some witty retort when his friend came over. 

“Great party man, we’re headed out.” He pointed to a couple kids and for a brief moment Richie forgot about Eddie. 

“Nah man, don't go.” He didn't want to be alone. 

“Yeah, girl’s tired, and I'm Alex’s ride.” He hugged Richie as he nodded, understanding. 

“Okay, well if you change your mind let me know, I'll be here!” he said one last ditch effort. After they left it meant the party was officially over. His eyes were sad for a moment before he smiled. 

“Should I get you a cab?” He asked turning back to Eddie, expecting him to leave too. 

“Only if you’re coming with me.” He giggled.

Richie smirked as he went and started cleaning up, the kid had held his own throughout the night. 

“I think I saw Ben with a trash bag but that was before your friend found him.” Eddie laughed, talking about Beverly. Richie turned to see him picking up bottles. 

“What? I told you I'm here with you?” He said shrugging explaining why he was going on when he was clearly exhausted. Richie just laughed and shook his head. Fine, if this kid wanted to go as hard as Richie did…

Eddie was bent over picking something up when Richie moved and wrapped his arm around his middle. 

“Come smoke with me.” Richie spoke in his ear, placing a kiss right below it. 

“Mm...alright.” Eddie played along and spun around wrapping his arms around his neck. The music was still playing and a song came on, fast in nature, but the words were soft. 

They went and Richie light his pipe and showed Eddie how to use it, they both cheered when he picked it up much easier. They started talking while they smoked. They sat inside on the floor next to the back door to let the smoke out, the moon and Christmas lights Richie had strung lit their conversation. 

Eddie talked about all of the losers, and how good they are, and his mother and the story behind his fanny packs. Richie talked about Beverly, a lot, and his other few friends, who consisted of his various dealers, their girlfriends, and a couple other kids that came over to do drugs with him. Richie didn't talk about his mother or father but Eddie got enough of an understanding about who they were. When Eddie yawned Richie checked his phone that was about to die. 

6:01 am.

“Shit! You need to sleep!” he said taking a quick hit from his pipe before he got up and tried to usher Eddie to the couch. 

“What would you do? If I wasn't here what would you do?” He asked and Richie thought, and, maybe it was the weed, maybe he just wanted to test this seemingly loyal boy, but he answered honestly. 

“I’d lay on the couch and everything until I passed out from exhaustion.”He said and chewed his lip, looking up through his long curls, Richie saw Eddie giving him a sad smile. 

“Come here.” He motioned for him to come hither while he walked backwards to the couch. It filled Richie’s head with much to dirty thoughts. 

When he got over to Eddie he told him to lie down. He moved all but one pillow, and then moved to straddle Richie, who smirked grabbing his hips. 

“If you wanted on me you could’a just asked baby boy.” He said laughing, but Eddie just shushed him. Moving to lay between his arm, the crook of the couch, and him, Eddie nuzzled in. Richie’s breath hitched, he had never had someone this conscious this intimate with him. That's what this was for Richie, intimate. He slowly started rubbing his back, wherever his hand could touch. Just to be touching Eddie, and Eddie seemed to love it. He rested his head on Richie’s chest, and drew little squiggles on his chest. They talked about nonsense, birthdays, school, the party, nothing really, but it meant the world to both boys. 

“Morning light…” Eddie mumbled, poor boy half asleep, Richie, surprisingly not that far behind him. 

“The sun is coming up and I don't even care.” He whispered. Eddie made a humm of agreement and then was out. He felt protected enough with Richie to fall asleep in his arms, and that was enough to make Richie Tozier fall asleep mostly sober. 


	2. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had to wake up at some point.

The next afternoon, roughly around 2 o’clock everyone started stirring. Richie slid out from underneath Eddie. Thankfully he didn't have any nightmares that night, in the little bit of sleep that he got. Eddie just stuck his face right back in the pillow and kept sleeping. 

Richie went to the kitchen and kept cleaning up, when the first person walked in he congratulated them. 

“What’s your name good sir?” He asked much to enthusiastically for this early. 

“Mike.” He said, walking over to Richie’s drive, and opening it up like it was his own. 

“Well Mike, how was your night?” He asked and smiled when lightly touched his back, feeling over the lines still there from the night before. 

“It was great man.” He said and they talked for a little bit before one of Richie’s friends walked in and immediately opened a cupboard door, getting medicine out, something he had seemed to do a few times before. He shortly left after thanking Richie for the party. 

“Stan, Bill, nice to see ya...wait…” Mike and Richie had been talking, about the losers as it were, when the two boys showed up. Richie remembered them both from the night before. 

“Are you wearing the wrong shirts?” Mike asked and both boys answered with a short, 

“No.” 

Stan was the one video taping a drunken Bill. Richie wasn't sure what kind of friends this group had going, but he could appreciate the way they both walked on eggshells around each other. 

He smirked as they kept talking. Next to wake up and come out was Beverly. Richie formally introduced her to the boys and Beverly laughed. 

“What?” 

“I’ve already met these fine gentlemen Richie, while you were off playing Cinderella.” She said going over to sit next to Stan, on the kitchen counter. He smirked at Richie who did not blush bright red in the middle of his kitchen. 

“Ah, I s-see you met Eddie.” Bill finally spoke up, voice a bit hoarse. Richie raised an eyebrow at Stan and looked back to him nodding proudly. 

“I know what you guys are thinking, but I’ve known Richie for years now, he’s good when he wants to be.” Beverly spoke up as another friend of theirs walked in. 

“You talking about me already?” He asked and Beverly turned as bright as her hair while the boys started hollering at him, patting them both on the back metaphorically. 

“So was I the only one who didn't get laid last night?” Richie asked and everyone froze and then started laughing. Richie rolled his eyes and sighed sitting down. 

“Where is the princess?” Bev asked opening a cupboard behind her and pulling out some cereal. 

“I thought I was the princess?” He pouted. 

“You both are. You're lesbian princesses.” 

“I think I'm in lesbians with you.” 

“Alright Scott Pilgrim, go find your princess so we can all go to breakfast, and get to know these losers better.” she said messing up Ben’s hair smiling as she did. 

They were all walking out to the living room when Bill stopped Stan randomly. 

“I think you are in my s-shirt.” He said checking the shirts out now that he was more awake. Stan looked down and nodded. 

“Yeah.” They established and continued on, as if it didn't matter. 

They all woke a startled Eddie up and then rolled him into the car. They went to the diner down the street and had a great time getting to know each other and joking at each other's expense. Richie and Beverly fit right in, and were properly welcomed to the group.  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, that is the end of this little mini series! Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos on the last one. As always you can follow me on Tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips and you can always comment, ask, or message me about anything, I love all the encouragement and it really does help me finish stuff! Thanks guys, hope you enjoy!


End file.
